On Finishing What Was Started
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: Edmund wonders about a question Peter once asked, about what would happen if they had died in Narnia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Narnia. They belong to C.S. Lewis. **

**Author's Note: Another one-shot. I was a bit inspired by the multiple airings of 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe' on ABC Family (which, by the way, was the Extended Edition!) and the recent DVD release of 'Prince Caspian'. The actual inspiration of this comes from the movie 'Prince Caspian', although this takes place after 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader'. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**

* * *

  
**

Edmund remembered, somewhat grudgingly, the time when Peter had asked what happened if you died in Narnia.

He remembered not answering the question.

He remembered trying his hardest not to think about it while they were there, and then forgetting about it after they left.

He and Lucy were back from Eustace's house, Peter was back from the Professor's, and Susan and their parents were back from America. And just the night before Lucy had related her and Edmund's latest and last adventure in Narnia.

Now Edmund found himself staring at Peter, who might have been falling asleep, or perhaps he already was asleep, in the bed next to his. He wanted to wake Peter up because he couldn't fall asleep, not with his thoughts keeping him awake.

Edmund didn't want to admit it, but he was curious about Peter's question: What _would _have happened if any of them had died in Narnia?

"Peter?" he whispered.

There was sudden movement from the other bed and soon Peter was facing him, half awake. "Mmm?"

"Peter," Edmund said, "I need you to be a bit awake for this. I'm sorry; it's just there's something on my mind…"

Peter sat up and passed a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and then looked up at his brother. "What is it, Ed?"

"Remember when you asked what would happen if you died in Narnia?"

"Yes." Peter's expression darkened. "That was a long time ago. I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't," Edmund said, "but it's been bothering me now. You see, I _want_ to know what would have happened if we'd, you know, died. In Narnia." He laughed, softly. "I suppose it's because the question is a bit pointless now, since we're not going back."

Peter watched him, carefully. "Is there something I don't know? Did you and Lucy nearly die?"

"No," Edmund answered. Then, "Perhaps. I mean, we were in some dangerous situations, but that's nothing new. I…" He trailed off.

"Edmund?" Peter leaned forward, concerned.

"Aslan's Country," Edmund whispered.

"What about it?" Peter asked. "You said Reepicheep went on there, but you and Lucy didn't go. You were sent home. Right?" He looked and sounded uncertain.

"We didn't go," said Edmund, recovering from his thoughts, "but I wonder what would have happened if we did. Is going there the same thing as death? Because it seems like it…When we were ruling as Kings and Queens everyone would always talk about going to Aslan's country when they died, but we weren't dead when we tried to go."

Peter frowned. "No, you weren't, and it seems quite odd that one could reach it while living. Unless you would have died if you kept going, and then you would have ended up there…" He sighed. "Either way, none of us were ready to go."

"No," Edmund said. "We were so close. But if we were ready Aslan wouldn't have stopped us." He sighed. "Reepicheep was ready."

They took time to process their thoughts. Peter inhaled sharply and said, "You know, Ed, I've got the queerest feeling that we were never meant to die in Narnia at all!"

"Why?"

"I'm just thinking about this whole business with Aslan's Country, how that's where you go once you've died…but Aslan said it wasn't your time, and then there's the whole thing about being ready to go. And even though we've come really close to death we've always been lucky and we've never actually died. And either it's Aslan or…it's us." The last word was nearly a whisper.

"They say we have free will," said Edmund, "and no one ever tried to stop me from betraying you all. And no one ever stopped us from making our own mistakes, or from making good decisions. We made them…and Aslan helped us. And when we listened to Him it turned out for the best. Perhaps it's a bit of both."

"Yes, that would make sense," Peter said with a small chuckle. "I think they've tried telling us that in Church and we've never listened. You know, I think actually experiencing it puts us at an advantage."

"Yes," Edmund said, grinning. "It was quite the good experience. I don't think the average priest can do those things, though."

"Too bad." They sat in the darkness, feeling a bit tired. Peter lay down again. Edmund remained sitting up.

"You still never answered my question, Peter."

Peter laughed. It was subdued, perhaps by oncoming sleep. "I thought I asked you first."

Edmund leaned back, hitting the headboard of the bed with a thump. "So you did." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep long breaths. He was really tired now. "I guess we would just be missing."

"We weren't made for Narnia," Peter muttered, his voice lower now. He was on the verge of sleep. "We couldn't die there."

"Couldn't?" Edmund asked. He opened his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling, imaging stars there instead of the dark nothing that was actually there. He felt himself gradually slipping onto his back. The sound of deep breathing filled the room. "Peter?"

There was no response. Peter had fallen asleep.

Edmund laughed in the silence. "We couldn't die there because we weren't made for Narnia." It made some sense, in an odd way. "Why should we die in Narnia," Edmund asked to no one in particular, "when we were born in England?" He laughed again. "I guess we have to finish what we started here." There was no response, again.

Edmund closed his eyes and felt himself begin to drift.

"Well," he whispered, "I suppose we've solved that mystery."

And Edmund joined his brother in sleep.


End file.
